deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan
The Spartan: Deadly warrior from ancient Greece Versus.... the ninja, sneaky assasin from feudal Japan. WHO IS DEADLIEST? History The Spartans were the Greek warriors coming from ancient Sparta. They were known as the greatest warriors of ancient Greece ever. Sparta become great by its unique system and laws, made by the famous law-giver Lycurgus. He divided land between the Spartans, creating 10,000 landslots, meaning at early times when they were all filed Sparta had 10,000 Spartans in its army. His laws made Sparta's glory-time from about 750 B.C. till about 450 B.C. when his laws which made Sparta great were still perfectly followed. The Spartan became the greatest warriors of ancient Greece by their hard and brutal training, the Agoge, which is the hardest training ever to have been in use. A boy was taken for the Agoge at the age of 7. At the age of 18 they were to be the teachers of those who entered the Agoge. They entered the Spartan army at the age of 20 and were forced to live in his barracks. When he became 30 he was allowed to live at his home. At the age of 60 he retired, becoming a potential reserve force. It was hard to become a Spartan citizen. Your parents had to be Spartans, although there were some exception on this rule. You had succesfully completed the Agoge. You were allowed into a Sysittia, the Sysittia were the common messes of the Spartans numbered 20 men. One veto from any of the 20 members could disallow you to enter one and you would not become an Spartan citizen. You also had to pay a certain amount of your land products to the Sysittia for the dining, if you could not you would lose your citizenship. First borns would often get their parents land so later borned could never become a Citizen. The Spartans were organized into regiments, called Moras of about 600 men each. Each Mora had its own unique shield emblem. Unlike popular belief the Spartans didn't wear the Lambda, they only started to wear it late into the 5th Century B.C. when they weren't the same Spartans anymore form earlier times in all their glory. Weapons Simulated Battle A Spartan appears in his fighting position, Dory spear in one hand with his trademark shield in the other. Slowly and carefully he moves, hunting for the Ninja on the ground while a Ninja furtively watches him in a safety of a tree. The Ninja jumps down,and sneaks up on the Spartan with his Ninjato drawn, but as he yells and prepares to backstab the Spartan, the Spartan quickly turns around, hitting the Ninja with the side of his Aspis shield. The Ninja retreats into the tall grass and the Spartan loses him. The Ninja reappears swinging the end part of his Kusarigama. He tries to hit the Spartan twice, but the Spartan blocks all of the strikes with his shield. The Spartan then does an "Achilles Strike" (one step, two step, lunge) which the Ninja dodges, and sweeps the Spartan down with the Kusarigama. However the Spartan grabs the chain, forcing the Ninja to break the chain. The Ninja, unable to finish off the Spartan or disarm him, kicks his shield and retreats. He does a flip over a log, with the Spartan hot on his trail. The Ninja then is able to break the Spartan's spear with his Kusarigama, rendering it useless. The Spartan then hits the Ninja with the shield, causing him to fall behind a log. The Ninja recovers and does another kick to the Spartan's shield, only this time throwing a blinding black egg at the Spartan which hits him clean inside the helmet, temporarily blinding him. However he recovers and sees the Ninja retreating into the forest, and pursues him. The Ninja then appears and fires several darts from his blowgun, followed by some shuriken, all of which are blocked by the Spartan's shield. The Spartan throws his javelin, which misses, then once again knocks the Ninja down with his shield. The Ninja unsheathes his Ninjato, and attempts to do a jump-strike from a fallen tree, only to be impaled on the Spartan's Xiphos short sword. The Spartan pushes the Ninja back against the tree, then stabs him again. As the Ninja collapses on the ground, dead, the Spartan triumphantly raises his sword over his head and shouts "SPARTA!" Expert's Opinion After the fight the experts gave their opinions. All of them stated the same basic fact that the Ninja, though skilled in stealth and killing an enemy quickly, was meant to be used against an unaware opponent. The majority of the weapons in the Ninja's arsenal were meant to hinder or blind their opponent, giving them the chance to finish them, and that the blade was the only real killing weapon, anything else would only hinder, but not kill the Spartan. In a straight up fight against a Spartan, bred and raised for direct combat, who knew he was there, simply hindering him was not enough. The biggest advantage for the Spartan was his shield which. was used as an offensive weapon just as much as a defensive one. After the simulations, it was believed by the Ninja experts that a Ninja would not have fought the Spartan face-to-face, but would have attacked him while he was sleeping. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors